40kfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SirRandomage
My intentions Hi, I'm mostly doing it as a test as well. You'll notice that pretty much all of my edits are templates. I personally think that the two Wikis you mentioned could do with some layout/organization changes (warhammer40k.wikia.com also breaches numerous Wikia copyright rules)...so I was using thsi wiki a bit like a sandbox for coding and stuff, if my ideas work and look good here I can discuss them with the other Wikis. I actually applied to adopt this Wiki about 3 days ago, becasue I didn't think you still visited it. Thomaslove92 12:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah that was partly how I found this Wiki, I was looking for an alternative to the warhammer40k wiki. The admin there are a little deluded. :Ultimately I would like to set up a 40k Wiki with similar quality and standards as big wikis like Wookiepedia or the Half-Life Wiki. Where copyright images are uploaded but their source and status declared; images on the Warhammer40k wiki do not even explain where they are from! :As far as things I need I would really appreciate Admin rights on this Wiki, that would mean I could edit CSS pages and alter the aesthetics of the Wiki. I understand if you don't want to grant me admin rights just yet (as I've only been here a few days) but I assure you I'm a worthwhile Wiki editor! Thomaslove92 12:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) *Awesome! Well theres just a couple of changes I wanted in the MediaWiki css page. Please review them before you make the change... /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } /* Put a checker background at the image description page only visible if the image has transparent background (import from Central) */ #file img { background: url("http://images.wikia.com/central/images/5/5d/Checker-16x16.png") repeat; } /* Remove the 'read more' section at the bottom of pages */ .RelatedPagesModule {display: none;} :I only want to remove the read more section because the images it chooses to represent the page are taken form the Article template that I've added to each page, and I personally don't like the read more feature. *Excellent, thanks! And I'm okay with the read more. I dont mean to bombard you with changes but how attached are you to this colour scheme? I think I would prefer a light (almost white) background with black text, and dark grey buttons. Maybe I'm getting carried away. * I believe it's . * Fair enough...by the way your MediaWiki edits didn't work. You need to add the code here MediaWiki:Wikia.css * Awesome! Thanks * Just fiddled with the infobox colours on Shadowsword, your thoughts? * Hmmm, i hear what you're saying. Just inverted and tweaked the colours..Shadowsword. Thoughts? Just changed the colours again...I think I've found a scheme we can settle on. It uses only colours from this Wiki's pallette... Shadowsword I'm pretty happy with it. *Yeah dude, I really like the grey/blue tones. If you could change the blue background of our wiki to the same tone as the infobox backgorund I think it would make them both click. *Yeah, i'm starting to like it now! Shall I add it to all the infoboxes? *Okay...adding to CSS sounds like it would take less time! So yeah if you coulod do that. I'mm off for an hour or two now. Will be back later on to ake some more infoboxes and bitz! Thomaslove92 17:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Infobox designs Hi again, been playing about with the infobox colors on my sandbox. User:Thomaslove92/Sandbox. *I've collapsed the sides, think it makes it look cleaner **Made image as wide as infobox to keep with the 'clean' look. *Changed the header colour to match the labels. *Made the font size 85% *Box title font-size changed to 130% Let me know what you think! *Okay I like your contrasting header colours, but do you really not like the slick borderless look. Got the idea from the starwars wiki. And yeah you're right. Whatever happens, it could be worse! Thomaslove92 20:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) *That's fair. I know what you mean about the theme-specific look. The half-life wiki has a nice hatched design on many of their boxes. I think something similiar would work here. Maube cross-hatches. Just a bit of inspiration for you! Thomaslove92 00:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *I never got to play DOW 2, played a lot of the the first game with it's expansions. However, looking at screenshots on google I can see what you mean. On a seperate note you may have noticed the Image Information template I added, and it's uses on file pages. I was wondering if you could play with the CSS to try and get a form like the star wars wiki have. The form can be seen here and their CSS page for it here (excuse all my wookiepedia references, but as one of the biggest Wikis they've got a lot of good ideas). :Saying that..it may not be CSS :/ Unknown SM colour schemes Hi, just wanted to get your thoughts on chapters whose colour schemes we dont know. I've posed one solution on the Wolf Brothers page. I think it's this or no image. I'm torn...which would you prefer? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 06:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Policy Just finished writing up a proposed policy. Could you take a quick look over it and see if you agree. It's regarding which sources this Wiki considers canon. 40k Wiki:Canon. Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 18:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Vectors I create the images on graphics software, I don't know how to create vectors...could you recommend some software I could use? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Article template I'm not sure if you're still in the middle of tweaking the Article template, but so far your alterations have made it so that text is pushed down rather than alongside. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 18:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah i see. I can't see an article needing more than 8 tags (the width of most infoboxes). But ultimately it comes down to yuor decision. Anywayz, can I'd like to apply for admin again. I think I've shown that I'm serious about this wiki (over 1000 edits). Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay...any thoughts on admin though? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) OH!! i didn't even notice! How long have I been admin? Thanks btw :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation Hi, can we enable the Expanded Wiki Navigation. I prefer it, as it give more options for users to choose from. I also personally think it looks better. Just thought I'd run it by you. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well check out the top navigation at say the jackass wiki, or the bigbangtheory wiki. Compared to ours. :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fair Dealing Yeah I see what you're saying. I looked into it, and I agree. On Template:Official_artwork I already had Fair Dealing in it. So do you want me to remove Fair Use from every tag and replace it with fair dealing? I'm also interested, does the fact that the Wikia servers, and therefore the images, are stored in america affect this? Okay...sounds like a plan. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 15:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Amboxes? I'm not sure what you're saying! What's an ambox? Do you want an icon to say it's not canon? Sorry but you're gonna have to say that again. I don't understand.-Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So what do you want me to do? Do want an article icon to say the canon is disputable, or a more standardized ambox? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) okay...well i've tried using an article icon (on the Titus page). Let me know what you think. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 21:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Idea for boxes The Space Marine video game uses inverted round corners a lot. Looks very gothic. Quite a simple but unique look for boxes. Picture example here Just an idea...dont know how easy it is in css :/ -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 14:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) 6th Ed Cool, i've had a look, but I dont hva e copy of my own yet. Ill update the tyranid icon, then update anything else when I get the book. Thanks for pointing it out! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 10:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC)